


《小鹿斑比》

by laetitial



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Carlton, Female Riot, Female Venom - Freeform, M/M, Other, female eddie
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetitial/pseuds/laetitial
Summary: 性转！Carlton，性转！Effie橄榄球四分卫！ Riot，橄榄球队员！Venom暴总和Venom依然是共生体，有私设！背景啥的，为了让这玩意儿不那么沙雕努力设定过了，大概就是共生体在一定年限之内可以不寄生在宿主身上也可以存活，还有拟人状态方便寻找合适的宿主，但是一旦到达年限还没找到合适的宿主并且把自己的一部位植入宿主身体里，就像是半报废一样不但再也不能伪装外形，能力也会直接丧失吧大概…07含有埃卡百合段落，不喜可跳过
Relationships: Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

人们都说Effie Brock有着湿漉漉的金发和夹杂着金丝的深蓝色眼睛，当她在球场上穿着紧身制服，跳起热舞对你挥舞彩球时，你会确定她是旧金山最火辣的高中女孩。  
没有之一。  
“我是说真的，Carlton！只要你帮我这次，我就去帮你搞定负责实验室的那个老师，怎么样？”  
现在这位全校最受欢迎的啦啦队员正坐在路边的甜品店里，第无数次对自己的好朋友哀求，“你不是一直很想借用那个超~贵的机器检测R哥的基因构成吗？拜托，就只是抬抬手踢踢腿，对着看台笑笑就好了！”  
她面前的超大杯葡萄朗姆口味冰淇淋已经在六月的阳光下渐渐开始融化了，奶白色的液体正缓缓地沿着玻璃滑下去，融入杯底甜蜜的白雪汁当中，但是Effie根本顾不上吃哪怕一口——她得尽快搞定眼前的朋友才行。  
Carlton Drake，生命基金会的千金，学术狂魔，旧金山乃至全美都有鼎鼎有名的美少女学霸，深色皮肤的小天使，肥宅口中的大眼斑比——Effie Brock最好的朋友兼任闺蜜时间中最婊气的小贱人。  
“R哥？你是说Riot？”Effie对面的女孩噗嗤笑出了声，她有张漂亮的面庞——实在是过分漂亮了，健康的蜜糖色皮肤让那双过分大的还染着天真神色的小鹿眼平添几分深邃，高挺鼻梁和小巧鼻尖下面就是丰润饱满的红唇，即使她最近沉浸在自己的学术世界里顾不上打扮，那可爱的嘴唇也像是用了豆沙色口红一样泛着诱人的光泽。  
现在，Carlton像是觉得R哥这个称呼很搞笑似的抿着嘴笑个不停，完全没把Effie的请求放在眼里一样。  
“Venom他们都是这么叫的，R哥啊。”Effie哼了一声，“特别像外面带着一群小弟的头目有没有？”  
“实际上，Effie，你知道的，即使不用你去晃动你那对E杯的胸部，我也搞得定Isaac。”Carlton眨着眼睛，一脸天真无邪地说。  
“为了人类的未来，Isaac，这是一个重大的突破，而你，即是解开谜团的钥匙，基因的秘密就维系在你的一念之间。甚至不需要像以撒一般献出自己，就只是，让我小小的借用一下实验室，好吗？”  
她换上了一副甜蜜地、裹着焦糖一样的语气，像是悲悯的玛利亚，正在对自己的信徒循循善诱，教导他们人世的真谛，前进的道路。如果对面不是对她了解甚深的Effie Brock，而是换上任何一个意志不够坚定的普通人，很快就会沉迷在她深棕色的美丽眼睛里，进而完全忽略了她根本就是要利用对方违规使用实验器材的事实。  
“Please~！”Effie双手合十，高高举过头顶，“我知道你就是个裹着天使外壳的洗脑高手但是，看在我们认识那么多年的份上，啦啦队真的需要你！你也不想R哥他们的橄榄球场上因为少了一个啦啦队员而输给对方吧。”  
“我觉得Riot不会因为这个就输掉比赛呀？”Carlton软绵绵地说，喝掉自己杯子里最后一口柠檬气泡水，“不过Effie，你说的对，让你去色诱实验室老师，我可以省下不少时间，毕竟我到现在还没拿到Riot的血液样本呢——”  
“Carlton，你真的是这个世界上最好的朋友！”Effie大声欢呼着，在Carlton小小的巴掌脸上用力亲了一口，留下鲜红的唇印，“就这么定了，下午五点，记得带着这套衣服来，等你哦！”  
说完像是担心Carlton这个斑比外表的巫女在下秒反悔一样，她拎起自己的背包，一边喊着“搞定了！Venom我们快走！”一边跨上了在店外等着的男朋友的机车。  
留下Carlton一个人研究着Effie刚刚塞给自己的一包衣物。  
蜜棕色的小卷毛从饱满的额头上滑落下来，Carlton拆开手里的包裹，露出里面深蓝色的啦啦队制服。  
“Treece，Treece。”蜂蜜焦糖一样甜蜜可人的小鹿斑比，突然咏叹般叫着自己身边刚刚出现的学长的名字，略带忧愁的语气让男人心都缩起来了，“我有点后悔答应Effie了，你说，你来代替我怎么样？”  
长相粗犷的光头男人现在是真的心缩成一团了，一滴汗珠默默滑过额头，无声滴落在甜品店的地面上。  
Carlton手里展开的，那套深蓝色丝绒镶红边的分体制服，明显的xxs号，刺得男人眼睛生疼。


	2. Chapter 2

02

Effie到底见鬼地给了她什么见鬼的啦啦队服！  
躲进自己房间的Drake小姐气呼呼地抖开手里捏着的两块布料，对，布料。说布料都抬举它们了，要是让Carlton说，根本就是几块拼接在一起的破布。  
回想起Treece看到这套衣服时突然满脸通红、拼命捂着鼻子的样子，Carlton又瞪着圆圆的眼睛生气起来。  
“滚出去！”当时的她冲着比自己大了好几倍的男人尖声嚷嚷着，“在我应付完Effie该死的请求之前我不想再看到你这张脸！”  
一向对她言听计从的男人果然擦着鼻子退出了甜品店，而Carlton鼓着泛上红晕的小腮帮，把拉拉队服塞进包包里，一路气鼓鼓地回到了Drake家在旧金山的豪宅。  
现在，关起门的Carlton不得不面对问题了。  
“Effie Brock……等我……呼，等我破解了Riot的基因链谜团，”女孩一边奋力把紧小轻薄地背心往身上套着，一边诅咒自己最好的朋友，“你家那个Venom，呼……”  
Carlton身材纤细苗条，虽然最小号的紧身抹胸穿起来有些费劲，但套在她身上却异常合身。这很不错，至少Carlton不用担心把衣服撑坏又会被Effie 碎碎念了。虽然她不在乎几个钱，但是，她可是Carlton Drake，她的宝贵时间怎么能浪费在几块暴露的布料上？

当卧室的门被敲响时，Carlton才意识到自己已经在卧室里待了太久的时间。  
“谁？”还在奋力与白色丝袜作斗争的牛奶巧克力不耐烦地问。  
“我，Riot。”过了一会儿，门口响起低沉的男声，“你在做什么，Candy？”  
该死的。  
见鬼了，Riot这个时候不在学校训练，跑回来她家里做什么。  
别怕Carlton，你才是Drake家的主人，他只不过是个借住的留学生！  
但她依然一开口就丢了点底气：“……我……我有点事！”  
Riot的声音明显不耐烦起来：“你到底在做什么Carlton，你已经在卧室里待了两小时了。”  
一向脾气不怎么好的四分卫开始要求Carlton开门，而Carlton也不是脾气温顺的小猫咪，“这里是我的家，我的卧室，你没权利要求我做这做那，Riot！”  
她高高在上的语气无疑是火上浇油。  
锁着的厚重木门被人抬脚踹开，男人高大壮硕的身影出现在Carlton面前。  
片刻诡异的沉默静静流淌在宽阔的临海卧室里。  
下一刻，Carlton就觉得房间里浅柚子色的房顶旋转起来，转的让她头晕目眩。  
蜜色皮肤的小母鹿被男人拦腰抱起来，抵在自己装饰着漂亮墙纸的墙壁上。  
“你在忙这个，哈？”Riot靠近她小小的耳朵，说话间的热气暧昧地扑在Carlton侧脸上，弄得小千金痒痒地歪头，“Effie Brock那套，em？”  
“是交换条件。”大大的鹿眼瞪起来，很认真地纠正男人话间的不妥，“我帮她的啦啦队充人数，她帮我借点……实验材料，等价交换，明白么？”  
“小骗子。”  
男人手臂上结实的肌肉在下午的阳光下泛出一种少见的金属色，看上去坚不可摧，而他在球场上也确实很少有人能够抵抗，Carlton不知道为什么人类能拥有看上去这么可怕的力量，但是，她非常有兴趣对这力量的来源一探究竟。  
“有什么实验材料是生命基金会弄不到的？”带着薄茧的大手顺着Carlton漂亮的短卷发一路下滑，爱抚过精致玲珑的锁骨，停留在紧身抹胸背心勒着的、几乎露出小半个浑圆球体的酥胸上，“除非，是你不想被我知道你用了什么。”  
他的语气听起来并不在乎Carlton在背后搞些什么小动作，但Carlton深知这并不是什么所谓的“宠爱”，而是来自上位者对自己能力的绝对自信——Carlton在他眼中就是被猎人追到无路可走的可怜的小母鹿，即使被她发现些什么，对结局也毫无影响。  
Carlton小巧玲珑的身体被Riot整个圈在怀里，对方从她纤细的脖颈上抬起头，逆光中咧开嘴对着她笑，雪白锋利的犬齿看起来像是什么危险的猛兽。  
Carlton气喘吁吁地伸手推他的脸：“Riot！”  
女孩警告说：“你不是我的什么人！”  
染着银白短发额头上斜刺着一到伤疤的男人无所谓：“会是的。”  
下一秒他的手滑向挺翘的小圆臀——  
在Riot踹门进来的前一刻，Carlton依然没能成功套上丝袜，象征着纯洁的白色连体丝袜就这么卡在大腿根部的位置，把原本苗条的蜜色美人的大腿和臀尖勒出肉感的曲线。  
把大腿根部娇嫩肌肤勒出鲜艳红痕的丝袜被Riot的手撕成了几瓣，Carlton刚刚觉得自己受难的腿被解放了，下一刻粗壮的大腿径直插进她双腿之间。  
可爱的小鹿细细的双腿被迫向两边分开，牛仔裤粗糙的布料隔着拉拉队服的布料在Carlton鼓胀的阴户来回磨蹭。  
小母鹿的呼吸越发急促，湿漉漉的鹿眼看起来更加水汽氤氲了，细巧脚踝悬在半空里抖个不住。她继续试图推开Riot，伸出的双手被男人只用一只手掌就握住腕部。  
“Brock是怎么怂恿你的？嗯？”Riot另一手握着她的后颈，“穿着这身情趣服去勾引实验室的老师？还是随便哪个路过的男人？”  
Carlton咬着嘴唇哽咽，只能可怜巴巴地摇头，柔软的腰肢随着Riot的腿不由自主地向上挺动。  
“你知道兄弟会那些渣滓在背后怎么议论你？”Riot从来不会因为Carlton看起来可怜可爱的样子就放过她，他最清楚这个有着纯洁斑比一样眼睛的女孩骨子里就是个彻头彻尾的骗子，“棕色皮肤的小婊子，每个表情都在不自觉的勾引男人？披着纯洁外衣的幼女，穿短裙的时候就像是第一次出来卖的雏妓？”  
“打算穿成这样去勾引那些渣滓操你么，嗯？”  
“没……呜呜……没有……”被用恶劣言辞羞辱的Carlton终于忍不住小声哭起来，大颗眼泪从圆眼睛里滚落下来，落在两个人紧贴着的胸口上，“混蛋……Riot你这个混蛋……”  
“混蛋的不是我。”男人说着，松开对她双腕的桎梏，牛奶巧克力一样的女孩一下子软在他怀里，两手紧紧环住Riot的脖子，“我是不会让那些人有机会靠近你的。”  
凶残的银光在Riot眼中一闪而过。  
他空出来的手往下伸，隔着内裤掐住女孩被他刺激到挺立的阴蒂，用上力道揉搓。带着凶狠的笑意看着Carlton挂在他身上一边哭喘一边扭动柔软的身体，直到女孩儿声音尖细地大声呻吟出来，随后Riot的牛仔裤上洇湿了一片。  
Riot满意地去咬她的耳朵，遭到Carlton没什么力气的殴打之后才松开牙齿。  
“想要我的血液，哈？”他说，“看来是我先拿到你的才对，宝贝。”  
男人把已经全身软绵绵地Carlton抱起来放回床上，神态自若地整好自己宽大的棒球衫，走出Carlton的卧室依旧没忘记体贴地替她锁好门。


	3. Chapter 3

03

“I’m awfully sorry honey~”  
当一个漂亮宝贝眨着小鹿眼对你道歉的时候你会是什么反应？特别对方纯洁诚恳得如同人间天使，即使从她的语气中你能判断出她并不是真的为此感到抱歉，只是事已至此不得已而为之？  
Carlton Drake是个自我中心的小婊子，她根本不可能为了弄坏什么东西感到歉意。Effie翻着大大的白眼想，可我还能怎么办？当然是选择原谅她啊。  
在原谅她的同时，Effie没忘记把自己那套啦啦队服拍在Carlton脸上。  
“干嘛？”Carlton挡住脸，抬起小鹿蹄子去踢Effie圆润的小腿，“我会掏钱再买套新的！”  
“Oh sweet heart~你可真是个小贱人~”敏捷地弯下腰，在Carlton要踢到自己的前一刻，Effie抓住了她的腿，一边带着懒洋洋的鼻音笑，一边暧昧地在细细脚踝上摸了两下，“我的可以借给你啊，毕竟我没有队服也不影响训练。”  
她放开Carlton的腿，举起胳膊扭着细腰转了一圈，丰满的翘臀如同牛奶布丁一样有节奏地颤动着。  
“不要再显摆你那对E杯了，bitch！”Carlton把重新衣服丢进Effie的衣柜，带着富家千金特有的不屑语气说，“我不穿别人穿过的衣服。”  
牛奶甜巧克力接着补充说：“特别是还不知道你穿着和Venom做过什么。”  
看吧，她早就讲过了，Carlton Drake就是最坏的那个小婊子！

她能穿着啦啦队服和Venom做什么啊？作为校报的头号记者，Effie是个有原则的人，虽然穿着制服做会带来额外的享受，但他们早有准备，比如网购一套特制的情趣啦啦队服之类的——  
就好像现在，Venom把她推在床上急切地亲吻，背后无声无息伸出的黑色触手开始在Effie的包包里来回翻找着。还在发育期的尾巴但已经前凸后翘身材火辣的Brock小姐被他逐渐伸长的舌头翻搅地几乎喘不过气。  
当Venom的两只手逐渐开始像流体一样流动着探进金发少女胸前的衣物里是，Effie配合地抬起双手，任由两根粗黑的触手把她上半身的衣服脱得一干二净——  
“东西呢！”Venom猝不及防地松开Effie的红唇，嚎叫着跳下了床。  
Effie眼角还带着被撩拨起的粉红，水滢滢的蓝眼睛迷茫地眨了眨，很是不解的样子：“什么东西？”  
“队服！队服！”Venom一边哀嚎，一边分出七八根小触手，把Effie的包底朝天倒个干净，甚至夹层里的棉条也未能幸免，“说好的今天玩更衣室里被XX的啦啦队长呢——”  
“Fuck you！Venom！”Effie扯起一边的枕头朝着Venom砸过去，“你这笨蛋寄生虫，找死吗？！”  
在半空中猛力飞行的枕头被Venom背后的触手接个正着，而共生体的本体转过身，委屈巴巴地看着自己漂亮火辣的女朋友：“真的不见了Effie，还有，你道歉！”  
“好好，我道歉。”女孩无奈地举起双手，“或许你把它放在衣柜里了呢？毕竟那是你买的。”  
“不可能！”Venom摇头，丧气地丢下她的包，差点整个融化初生共生体的状态，“我早上包好放在你包里的——”  
“什么？！该死的你这寄生虫是真的想在更衣室——等等，你放在我包里？”  
“是啊，你包包那么小，我还特地把另一身换洗的队服拿出来了。”共生体一脸“我很体贴吧”的表情自豪地说。  
“那是我要拿给Carlton的！”Effie说着，又拎起另一个枕头对着Venom打了两下。  
“哦，那明天记得找老大的马子拿回来啊。”Venom是一只恢复力十分强悍的共生体，虽然说好的情趣play玩不成了，但不影响他要和女朋友温存的决心，“那我们——”  
头发眼睛都一片漆黑的男人爬上床，粗壮的两肢触手贴着胸口缠住Effie两颗丰挺圆硕的乳球，在女孩甜蜜的喘息声中越收越紧。同样乌黑的阳具也昂扬挺立，顶进Effie Brock光滑的下体间。Venom高大的身体随着律动满满展露出液态的原型，逐渐把雪白身躯包裹，他们逐慢慢合而为一。  
Effie感觉自己在他的包裹中，由内而外地被侵入，天鹅般的脖颈受到触手粗暴地拖曳，以一种极限地角度向后弯折。Venom张大嘴，露出尖锐地后巢牙，在她的红唇上反复啃咬，吞下从中溢出的每一声呻吟，在肥美翘臀衬托下更加劲瘦的腰肢主动迎着Venom的抽插而律动，温热的内壁贪婪地吞吃着共生体远胜人类的可观性器。  
像是沉溺于欢爱中的阿芙洛狄忒，从颤抖的浅金色睫毛到不断娇吟的红肿嘴唇，甚至是绷紧伸开又再次绷紧的雪白脚趾，都散发出性爱的欢愉。  
Venom简直爱死了Effie在性爱中毫无保留的交托，属于他的，唯一的伴侣和宿主。只有她能让Venom在结合与完全形态下感受到无法比拟的合拍，她的每一根发丝每一缕思维在Venom眼里都闪闪发光，不会有人比Effie Brock更适合他，更爱他也被他所爱。

Effie在共生体黏糊糊腻腻歪的怀抱里扭了一下腰，缠在她身上乱七八糟的触手们更紧凑地收缩了，Venom甚至分出一根小触手慢慢打理着她湿掉的长发，把粘在发丝间的白浊液体一点点擦掉。  
女孩带着沉重的睡意打了个小哈欠，半真半假地把Venom往外推了推：“很热诶，你们共生体都这么黏人么……”  
“因为是Effie才会！”Venom说着，又坚持不懈地黏上去，“要是对方是R哥那种，肯定有多远跑多远啊。”  
“你和R哥……呕”Effie被自己脑内的画面吓得睁大眼睛，“Venom，你之前说R哥下午没和你们一起训练？”  
“他中午就消失了好么，留下我一个当苦力，”Venom抱怨着，趁机把Effie搂地更紧了，有几根触手开始不着痕迹地融入宿主的身体里，这种和对方真正融合的感觉真他妈的不能更棒了，“所以你要安慰我！炸薯球！巧克力！”  
“Drake下午跟我道歉说，我给她的制服被在穿的时候不小心撕坏了。”Effie感觉自己说这话的时候眼神可能都死了。  
“就她那个小兔子一样的身材？”Venom发出不屑地嗤笑，“她能撕破我挑的衣服？”  
全美高校最性感热辣的女孩Effie Brock，在寄生在自己身上的男朋友怀里，把额头重重磕在枕头上：“……你这是得罪R哥了，Effie ……”


	4. Chapter 4

04

“嗨Skirth，”Effie对着更衣室里一看就是领头的黑发女孩儿挥手，“这是Carlton。”她把棕皮宝贝拉到自己身前，热情洋溢地介绍着，“Maria请她来临时顶一下她的位置！”  
Dora是学校啦啦队的队长，换句话说，是这些有着魔鬼身材的美少女们的头儿，虽然Effie在学校里可以说得上是呼风唤雨了——男生们人人都乐意于卖给Effie面子，好像这样她就能高看他们一眼似的——但是非常遗憾，在啦啦队这个论资排辈严重的地方，Effie的老大依然是高一年级的Dora。  
“Maria的感冒还没好么？”Dora皱着眉头，像是看到什么脏东西一样打量着Carlton，“Drake，”她把这个姓氏一个字母一个字母的咬出来，“真没想到会是你。”  
Effie像是只受惊的小兔子跳了一下，她有点匆忙地回头看自己的朋友，发现Carlton脸上摆着十足的营业式假笑，就是那种在高端精英宴会上专用的，“我不喜欢你但我不得不十分亲切纯洁地对你微笑现在把手从本小姐屁股上拿开”的微笑。因为那双圆滚滚鹿眼的加成，Carlton的营业式假笑效果惊人，但这并不妨碍Effie透过现象看到她此刻黑漆漆的内心。  
Carlton伸出小小的手，抓住Skirth的手摇了摇，像个甜蜜的小天使：“是呀，好巧呢学姐~没想到学姐居然是啦啦队的队长哦，本来还以为像是学姐这样的年纪，只会醉心于生物学的说~”  
呕。  
Effie默默扭过头去。  
这究竟是什么过节能让Carlton这个小碧池笑成这样。  
果然Dora在听到“学姐这样的年纪”时，嘴角忍不住抽了两下。  
Effie捂住脸，我想走，我现在就想走。  
“我也没想到会在这里见到你，Carlton。”Dora收拾好表情，用带着学姐关爱学妹的语气说，甚至亲密地揉揉Carlton的巴掌脸，Effie怀疑她下一秒就会忍不住把那张漂亮脸蛋撕烂，“你来参加啦啦队的活动，谁来照顾你实验室里的小白兔呢？它们还好么？”  
“很好哦。”Carlton弯着眼睛甜蜜蜜地笑，“新的血清在他们身上很有效，根据观察记录来看，他们的寿命至少能够延长一倍——”  
等到Dora敷衍的说完“今天好好加油”转身走开，Carlton还不忘用能淌出蜜的嗓音对着她的背影喊：“代我向你男朋友问好，Dora！”  
转过身脸色立刻阴沉下来：“Effie！”她怨恨地说，“你怎么没告诉过我这里的头儿是Skirth！”  
“我以为你知道？”Effie觉得自己很冤枉，“啦啦队长和明星四分卫啊，这不是每个学校的标配吗？谁会不知道他们呢？再说你不是还有Treece那个情报头子可用。”  
“Treece！”Carlton像是被Effie提醒了一样掏出手机，电话被接通之后，她也不管对方在做什么，凶巴巴地小声喊着，“蠢材！你被解雇了！”  
“告诉我你没用金钱收买他？告诉我你和Skirth没什么祸及家人的恩怨？”Effie绝望地问。  
“Skirth以前是我实验小组的搭档。”Carlton重重地甩上衣柜的铁门，垫着脚尖勾过在椅子，开始用贵妇们只坐三分之一的姿势对着镜子补妆，“我们在研究针对胰腺癌的新型疗法，有些观念不和，她退出了，就这样。”  
Effie绝对没有天真到相信Carlton和Dora的纠结“就这样”简单。  
Carlton可不管她在想什么，很快把自己浓密纤长根本不用更加修饰的睫毛夹成了美丽的太阳花，又从化妆包里掏出唇釉涂涂抹抹起来。  
靠，阿玛尼红管新限量，519号夺目粉，商场里根本还没上市。  
这个碧池永远拿着超季单品在用。  
可恶的有钱人。  
在Effie诅咒有钱人的同时，Carlton随手把包里另一只包装盒砸过来：“405 VERMILION，下一季预定大热款，够意思吧。”大小姐说着，整整紧紧绷着自己蜜桃一样胸部的啦啦队制服，“虽然是等价交换，但我可不会让给我干活的人吃亏呢。”

穿着暴露的紧身制服和齐【哔——】短裙跳热舞对Carlton Drake来说本来算不上什么难事，她的学习能力一流，只要她想，也许没有什么学不会的事。Carlton唯一觉得讨厌的是，蠢兮兮地坐在比赛场地外围盯着那群膀大腰圆，不，或者说只有肌肉没有脑子的猛男们争夺一个毫无意义的橄榄球。  
拜托？如果把这些时间投入到研究里？  
人类真是……理应被一个强有力人的唤醒。  
她托着腮翻了个白眼，修剪得精致小巧的圆润指甲上，Chanel最负盛名的黑色甲油在阳光下泛着饱满光泽。Effie坐在她身边，毫不在意看台上冲着自己绷在工字背心下那对豪乳的热烈目光，时不时猛地举手跳起来，热情地为Venom的每一次冲阵大声欢呼，而Venom这个神奇的男人居然还能在激烈战况里频频转头向她们的方向对着Effie飞吻。  
“好了吧，”Carlton扯她的裙角，“生怕别人不知道那是你老公？”  
“干嘛！”Effie吓到一样抓紧自己的裙腰，“裙子都要被你拽下来了！”她只好又坐回Carlton身边，扭开水瓶灌了两口水——刚才的大声加油喊得Effie嗓子都有些哑了，“嫉妒呀？你也可以大大方方地给R哥加油嘛，我又不会拦你。”  
Carlton打断她：“我为什么要做这么蠢的事？”  
“对、对，”Effie敷衍说，眼睛黏在Venom身上一刻没离开过，“你是Carlton Drake嘛，随随便便就能忽悠男人为你卖命还对你感恩戴德的小可爱，看得到得不到的小女神，怎么能做让肥宅美梦破碎的事呢。”  
Carlton矜持地笑笑：“人格魅力而已。”  
她优雅地挪动长腿，摆了一个侧坐的姿势，那双蜜大腿在超短裙摆遮盖之下若隐若现，两腿交叠的阴影恰到好处地遮盖住关键部位。本来托着腮的手顺势下移，开始轻轻抚摸起黑天鹅的脖颈，小巧可爱的手紧致沿着光滑的蜜色皮肤滑动，一寸寸，缓慢地。顺着颈部曲线，细细手指轻盈起舞，黑发被细致地拨弄到肩上——好像自己只是坐累了换个姿势一样自然。  
婊子！  
Effie在心里大骂。  
不用回头，Effie也能感受到她们背后徒然热了好几度的目光。她敢打赌Carlton就是故意的，看她的表情！这个狐狸精！她只是要证明，她根本不需要为了Riot烦恼什么！  
看台上男生们的注意力分散了：“Candy！Candy！”他们对着Carlton纤细的背影大喊着，“看这里宝贝！嗨！Bambi！”  
甚至有几个试图挤出人群，“宝贝！”那几个蠢货大喊着，想要让他们心中的大眼睛女神看看自己有多勇敢，只要女神Carlton愿意施舍给他们一个飞吻，他们就敢翻过这几米高的看台到她身边去，并不会比她传说中的绯闻男友四分卫差。  
这只棕色皮肤的小狐狸精回过头对着Effie挑衅地笑。  
哦！Effie伸手掐她可爱的腮帮，“你就是要证明自己风骚起来无人可挡是吧？”  
伴随着Carlton的哼气，Effie跳起来，开始为场上还显得游刃有余地男朋友加油。如果忽视她那随着动作大幅度摇摆的乳房和屁股的话，Carlton相信她绝对是真心的。  
正处在青春期的男生们简直要疯掉了。  
Effie Brock！那可是多少人心中的春梦啊，她那完美的小脸蛋，和啦啦队制服掩盖下的丰乳肥臀曾经出现在无数梦里，让那些躁动的男生在睡梦中射了一裤子，第二天清早不得不偷偷抱着换下的内裤和床单背着爸妈去清洗。  
“Effie！ Drake！”Skirth在另一头对着她们喊，没好气的，像是她们两个是什么旧时代不知廉耻的妓女一样，“马上就要中场休息了，你们还愣在那里？”  
这句责难正好打断了Effie和Carlton之间有些剑拨弩张又充满费洛蒙的魅力比拼，两个女孩抬起头，正好看到四分卫的一次完美达阵。  
Riot高达两米的身材在这群肌肉猛男里依然显眼，就如同啦啦队的如云美人也不能遮盖Carlton的光芒一样。即使她，呃，并不是很高。而他是捕猎的猛兽，是这群野兽一样狂猛的男人中的狮王，他的体能惊人，在对方的冲撞面前如山一般毫无动摇。  
在Carlton和Effie望向场内的时候，恰恰是这位四分卫持球冲锋的时刻， Riot就是冲击敌阵的野兽，对面几个联防的球员也长得人高马大，但在 Riot势不可挡的冲击下溃不成军。那个满身筋肉的黑人后卫仍然试图靠着自己的体能抗衡，他好像在雪崩中前行，奋力向前以自己的右肩撞上 Riot的。  
Riot手中里的橄榄球被直接远抛出去，“Yes！”Venom高喊着，在接到准确抛递而来的球之后向着前方狂奔。试图冲撞 Riot的对方后卫已经整个人瘫在地上，痛苦地翻滚着，而四分卫看也不看一眼，开始为Venom的冲锋荡平障碍。他把球队进攻的策动者角色发挥地淋漓尽致，同时作为全能的进攻者而被忌惮。  
Venom靠着自己惊人的身体素质一路前行，在Effie的欢呼声中以身体带球压地。  
“五分！完美！”Effie的尖叫和中场休息的哨声同时响起，接下来，就是啦啦队的漂亮姑娘们的主场了。


	5. Chapter 5

05

啦啦队的女孩子们如同一阵热情的风暴，带着青春洋溢的费洛蒙唱跳着来到了球场上。当她们齐齐站在球场中央，招摇着自己的电臀美腿时，整个赛场的气氛依然很激烈，但是跟方才对抗的激烈完全不同了。  
Carlton和Effie在队列最前的同一水平面上，拿着彩球的纤细胳膊向上方高举着，以一种精确到可怕的节奏感踩着点子摆动。裸露在外的腰肢前后摇摆，跟一旁的Effie形成完美的错落差，从看台最近的一层望过去，满眼都是高校女神前后起伏的劲瘦腰肢，蜜糖巧克力和牛奶冰淇淋的完美融合。  
Effie的金发随着腰间的扭动而来回甩动，有几缕粘在涂了亮晶晶唇蜜的红唇上，但是女孩毫不介意的继续热舞，甚至在对着球员休息区抛下一个挑逗眼神后，张口叼住了左手的彩球，开始边跳边抚摸穿着短裙的翘臀。  
另一边的Carlton在这时轻盈的蹲下，蓝丝绒裙摆花瓣一样散开，她控制着自己的每寸身体，明明正面对着球员坐席，却故意扭过头去，只留给四分卫一个可爱的脸侧和绷紧的脖颈线条。胸前两颗可爱的蜜桃也随着下蹲又跳起的动作颤动。  
“Effie！”随着Venom满满热情地高呼，原本正在狂扭腰肢顺便大秀豪乳的Effie随后被高大的男人抱住腰高举起来，“My love！”  
Venom两只手有力的掐住Effie的腰，把她高高举过自己的肩，Effie惊呼了一声，随后专业的开始和Venom玩起了抛举的花式动作，任凭Venom把她抛高再接住，甚至在第三次落入Venom怀里的时候，抱住球员的脖子热情地咬住了他的嘴唇。  
这种即兴表演在比赛中算得上非常出格，但是大学联赛毕竟没有那么多职业比赛的严格规矩，观众在惊愕之后开始狂热的高呼。Carlton耳朵里满是乱七八糟的喊声，有男人在呼喊着女神Effie，也有女孩子声嘶力竭地叫着Venom的。  
与此同时，一向众星拱月的Drake千金有瞬间的失落，观众好像完全忘记了其他啦啦队员的存在，只能看到正在场中和Venom热吻的Effie。  
Carlton还从来没受到过这样的忽视，她还没完全学会硅谷女企业家游刃有余的那套做派，妆容精致的小脸蛋顿时有点垮了下来，漂亮的鹿眼眨巴眨巴，流露出十分委屈的神色，狠狠地盯着自己的好朋友，好像对方抢了自己不喜欢玩的玩具。  
她想得很专注，以至于完全是放空状态不自觉地看向了球员坐席的位置，像是在找什么东西又眼神空空地什么也没在看，只有委屈巴巴地表情让人印象深刻。  
连自己已经停下脚步都没注意到的Carlton直到耳边响起戏谑的声音才猛然惊醒。  
“怎么，被忽视不开心了？”Riot就站在她身后，低下头在她脸颊旁说，说话间嘴唇的闭合都紧贴着她光滑的皮肤，“一脸可怜地想要找谁呢？”  
“你才——”她不想像普通小姑娘一样小小气气地，但是Riot根本没有给她反驳的机会。  
就像上次不经允许就闯进她的房间那样，熟悉的失重感。  
Carlton被Riot托起来，浑圆的小屁股就靠在他的肩膀上。  
比起Effie和Venom这种众所周知的热恋情侣，Carlton和Riot一直保持着那种若即若离的暧昧关系。  
即使神秘的留学生从来到美国开始就借宿在Drake家，即使每次为了观察实验数据的晚归都有四分卫在身边相陪，即使Riot让她没法拒绝的干涉了她生活中大大小小的事情，Carlton也从来不承认自己跟Riot有什么超越房主和住客的关系。  
也就是说，其实两个人都还是单身状态。  
这也给了无数人希望的花火，特别是对Carlton来说，围在她身边献殷勤的男人们在很多时刻都能被她完美的利用，比如某些违反校规的实验用品之类。她对此颇有些乐在其中的意思。  
而Riot保持着沉默的原因，Carlton又有些逃避的不想深思。  
尖叫最先在啦啦队的阵型里响起。明星四分卫的魅力不比小鹿女神少，啦啦队里不少漂亮女孩子都是冲着Riot去的，毕竟Venom已经锁定了啦啦队女神Effie，在Carlton一天没承认自己和Riot有什么关系之前，所有人都机会均等。  
接下来是那些本来沉浸在Effie和Venom的热吻之中，把自己自动带入Venom角色的男人们。一直到啦啦队女孩们此起彼伏地尖叫、诅咒Drake，才惊觉事情不对——他们的小女神就这么被Riot抱在了身上，这简直不可原谅。  
在Effie第一次跨下Venom地机车，挽着他的手出现在校门口之后，这些男生们心碎之余又有了一种不必说明的默契，虽然豪乳女神只能等待他们分手，但小鹿斑比属于每一个人！  
现在小女神在公开场合被人吃了如此大的豆腐，而且毫不反抗甚至看起来乐在其中。  
Carlton在女孩子们尖叫声中回过神，她突然有些享受这种感觉了，看看Dora铁青的脸色，看看那些平时有意无意排挤她的小婊子们一个个嫉妒到脸都扭曲了的样子。  
她心里有些说不清的小小得意，看吧，只要她想，这些小贱人永远别想超越Carlton Drake。  
大眼睛的鹿崽开始借助Riot有力地托举做些高难度动作，上半身无所顾忌地向后倾斜，重心越来越低，细细的小鸟腿也绷成一个60度完全伸直的姿势，即使还穿着鞋底柔软的运动鞋，也不妨碍人们看到她可爱的足尖正在向外分开。

其他人的窥探或者咒骂都不能影响Carlton要做的事情，不管是Effie和Venom的双人热舞，还是其他女孩羡慕嫉妒恨的尖叫咒骂。  
在Carlton想要的时刻，她就能够稳住气氛。  
或者她得承认，自己和Riot的确是最般配的，Riot永远最能体会到Carlton的心思，并且总能够配合得恰到好处。  
他也在其中得利了。  
随着中场时间的结束，Carlton被Riot放回带地面，女孩漫不经心地想，每一次都不只是她得到想要的，她确定Riot也达到了自己的目的。  
所以没什么大不了的。

“Carlton？”Effie从更衣室门口招手，小心地四处望着，“快点！快点！”  
比赛后半程没什么好说的，Venom跟打了鸡血一样冲锋陷阵，连连达阵得分完全压制了对方，Effie在看台上又是叫又是跳的，像是在安抚心碎的男人们一样，大放乳摇福利。那对白花花、软绵绵的E乳反复不停地上下跳动，几乎快挣脱运动文胸的束缚直接从领口跳出来了。豪乳大幅摇摆地波动让Venom冲地更猛，试图阻挡他得分的人都被毫不留情的肩撞倒地，像是什么满身力气无处发泄的猛虎。  
Riot比起上半场的表现就有些心不在焉，Carlton拒绝多想什么。  
两个人都陷入一种怪圈，Riot没往看台这边看一眼，而Carlton也懒得继续应付那些一边对着自己流泪一边对着Effie流鼻血的粉丝们，她低着头漫无目的地在手机上乱画，终于在比赛结束的哨声响起时抬头对Effie说，“别忘了实验室！”  
语气有些意兴阑珊的。

“你在生气？”等Carlton抱着包从更衣室出来，Effie有些奇怪地问，“你刚才不是挺享受骑在R哥身上万众瞩目那种感觉么？”  
“什么？”Carlton皱着眉，用脚尖去碾地面上不存在的蚂蚁，“你这样我要回去好好写在日记里，能不能别跟Venom学得那么粗俗。”  
“哪里粗俗了？”Effie拉着她的手放在自己胸口，“被你这么说我好伤心哦，还会写日记的豌豆小公主~”  
Carlton的不高兴更明显了：“没有事我要回家了。”  
“有啊！”Effie拉着她的手不放，“刚才，橄榄球队有人给我打电话，说Venom的脚扭伤了，”她皱起修剪得漂亮的眉毛，水蓝色眼眸里写着满满的担心，“但是，”饱满的红唇往另边努了一下，“啦啦队的那些小碧池还有事情缠着我不让走。”  
Effie的表情很可怜，好像在说我被缠住都是因为你和R哥当众公开一样：“我很担心Venom，你能不能帮我去看看，求求你了~”  
Carlton的第一反应是拒绝，她不想在这种时候和Riot碰面，但是禁不住Effie一再哀求，“拜托~实验室，Huh？”  
所以Carlton没看到在自己离开之后，Effie抱着包包悄悄从后门溜着边出了学校。  
“宝贝！”黑色板寸的男人一看见金发女郎的身影，立刻兴奋地挥手，“这里！”  
Effie把包包丢给Venom，敏捷地跳上机车后座，一叠声地催促：“快走，快点离开这个是非之地，上帝啊我要窒息了。”  
Venom回身给她套着头盔，把她因为跑动有些散乱的发丝一缕缕理到耳后：“安全驾驶，甜心。”  
“我骗了Drake那个小婊子！”Effie在头盔下对着男朋友——同时也是帮凶——几乎要尖叫起来，“那个记仇的Carlton Drake，趁她还没发现我们赶紧离开好么蜜糖？”  
Venom拉着她的手放在嘴边亲了一下，好像自己是守卫公主的侍卫，正要迎击前来挑衅的恶龙：“不要怕，Effie，我在呢。”  
“她会第一个把你抓紧实验室。”Effie怨恨地说，在重型机车发动的轰鸣声中抱紧Venom的腰宣布，“所以我希望R哥能让她彻底、忘了这件事。”

最开始Carlton并没有察觉Effie的不对劲，她只想赶紧确定Venom的状况，然后赶紧离开。Carlton不喜欢到橄榄球队的地盘上去，不管是平时陪着Effie围观Venom训练，还是帮Riot顺手捎来忘在家里的东西。  
橄榄球队那些肌肉猛男们太喜欢拿她开玩笑了，每次社团活动，她陪着Effie坐在没什么人在的看台上，总有人对她们吹着口哨，开些关于Riot和Venom的玩笑。  
Effie这个没心没肺地照单全收，高兴了甚至还会送几个飞吻，说是代替队长Venom犒劳队员的。但Carlton就不怎么开心了——她跟Riot没什么关系，她每次都是被迫陪着Effie来的好么？  
当然，Carlton对Effie那句“我哪能强迫你啊没那么大本事”选择性忽略了。  
总之，Riot从来没对她主动表示过什么，他的队员在这里拿她开玩笑是不是太讨厌了？  
娇小的深皮肤女孩在门口叫了几声“Venom”，都没有人回应，橄榄球队的更衣室看起来空荡荡的，一个人影都没有。  
“伤得太重去校医院了？”女孩儿自言自语地往门里又走了几步，“Venom？有人在吗？Please？”  
Carlton已经往没人的更衣室走了很深，得不到回答让大小姐失去了耐心，正在她准备回去找到Effie好好修理朋友一顿的时候，身后厚重的铁门“砰”一声被人合上了。  
“谁！”Carlton一边喝斥一边迅速转过身，“谁在——”  
Riot斜倚在门口，对着Carlton笑得露出一口雪白的牙，看到女孩瞪大眼睛不可置信地样子，他没忘记悠闲地当着她的面把门反锁上。  
“Candy，你好啊。”男人对着Carlton微笑，眼睛里却一点笑意都没有，迈开长腿向着她的方向走过来，“在找谁呢？”  
Carlton感觉随着他Riot逼近，有股冷风扑面而来，她故作镇定地问：“Venom呢？他不是受伤了么？”  
Riot挑着一边眉毛看她：“只关心Venom，嗯？没想过我也在这里吗？”  
“Effie Brock。”Carlton咬牙切齿地说，“你让她骗我？”  
“真聪明，”Riot像是哄小孩子一样夸奖她，“不愧是我们的学霸小母鹿。”  
Carlton努力瞪着眼睛的样子看起来非但不让人害怕，还很想揉搓一下她黑色的长卷发，“让开。”她自以为凶狠地嚷嚷，“我要走了！”  
Riot拽住她的书包丢到一边的地板上，故技重施地抱起只到自己胸口的女孩，把她抵在墙上。  
“第三次！”她气得眼圈都红了，“你如果再……”  
下面的威胁全部被Riot含进了嘴里。  
他低下头吻她。  
这个吻即热烈又凶狠，不顾她软弱地抵抗撬开嘴唇长驱直入。Riot的舌头在她口腔内四处舔舐，给她一种被抵住了喉口的错觉。Carlton完全呆住了，有些傻乎乎地张着嘴任凭男人一边亲吻一边咬着她的唇肉，完全忘记应该呼吸或者反抗，浅棕色的漂亮脸庞很快憋得开始胀红。  
“呼吸，斑比。”男人松开她肿起来的嘴唇，调侃道，“怎么，没被别人吻过么？”  
Carlton瞪着他：“Riot！”她语气里染上了自己都没有察觉的哭腔，“你到底想做什么啊！”  
她努力抬起头，保持着自己作为Carlton Drake的尊严，毫不畏惧地跟高大壮实的四分卫对视，虽然泛红的眼眶和肿起来的嘴唇看起来少了平时颐指气使的气势。  
“是我问你想做什么才对吧。”过了一会，男人认输一样低下头，侧着脸沿着她眉梢两颗性感的小痣亲吻，“你想要什么，Carlton？”他说着，语气缱绻地在Carlton耳边细细吮吻，“我配合地还不够么？所有你需要的，我都赐予你，你还想要什么，Carlton？”  
Riot抬手摸摸她通红的小脸：“还不够吗，贪心的Drake小姐？你需求自由，我给予你自由；你想要关注，我赋予你众人瞩目；你喜欢玩若即若离的游戏，我从不以男朋友自居。你还想要我做什么，Carlton？”  
Carlton胡乱地去抓Riot的手，男人顺从的任由她抓着，用雪白整齐的小牙齿在手背啃咬，就像是被打扰了睡眠的小猫啃咬主人。  
“难道我该感谢你自以为是的赐予吗？”Carlton说，“我应该为一个受欢迎的男人对我玩暧昧感恩戴德吗？我应该在你拒绝我的探究之后，依然感激涕零吗？”  
她的声音很是倨傲：“那是任何一个另外的普通人，不是Carlton Drake。”  
“你甚至从没有对我表白过，Riot。”女孩把头偏过去，紧张地反复舔咬自己的嘴唇，不再看他，“我不明白。”  
Riot被她执拗地样子逗笑了。  
“对不起，我的公主。”他说，没松懈手上的力道，“你想探究的我秘密，我不该因为担心你无法承受而拒绝。”  
他的眼睛开始自下而上覆盖上银灰色，声音也变得更加粗犷、低沉。  
Carlton睁大眼睛看着原本英俊高大的男人在自己面前扭曲变化，逐渐被一层水银色的液体包围。他本来就接近两米的身材更加抽长、占据着越来越多的空间。  
Carlton咬紧自己的唇，几乎为这一幕失去呼吸。  
最后一丝银色攀上Riot的脖颈，男人的脸也开始模糊，粗长密布的巢牙展露，长而巨大的眼珠紧盯着她。  
“这就是你的秘密，更高级的生命体。”女孩儿喃喃自语，眼睛里是前所未有的迷恋和狂热，“You’re so beautiful……”  
Carlton试图抚摸眼前怪兽的下颌，Riot巨大的掌部接住她试探性伸出的小手，“这就是我，共生体的首领，你看到我的真实，即是选择接受。”  
“是的，是的。”Carlton的眼眶湿润，“我愿意——”  
“你将成为我的宿主，我的伴侣，我的王后。”Riot低下头，巢牙凑近焦糖少女的被亲到乱七八糟糊着染唇液的红唇，“我唯一所爱。”  
“你将成为活着的神明，为共生体绵延种族的圣母，接受首领恩赐的圣子。”  
Carlton捧住共生体的脸，主动献上自己的嘴唇，凑上去细碎地亲吻他的巢牙：“我愿意，我愿意……我的神明，我愿意与你一起创造未来。”  
“那么，”银色液体从Riot的脸部和上半身退去，英俊的四分卫再次出现，只有下半身如同传说中克苏鲁的神明，包裹着Carlton的身体，“你将无处可逃，Carlton Drake，你将成为我的。”  
男人的手扯开Carlton的上衣，低下头亲吻那对暴露在空气中，颤巍巍的巧克力色乳房。女孩完全顺从的，任凭他脱下自己的内衣，捧着胸口的软肉送进他口里。  
尖锐犬齿咬住深褐色的、小小的乳尖来回扯动。  
“你的乳头好小。”Riot说着，在乳晕上狠狠留下牙印，“它还会长大么？”  
“啊——”Carlton仰起脖子呻吟，“轻点……你、你喜欢大的，可以去找Brock啊——”  
Riot抬眼看她，把她可爱的乳房从自己嘴里解放出来，“牙尖嘴利的小家伙。”  
下一秒，他的手狠狠抓捏着Carlton的胸，“应该教训。”  
深色皮肤上被掐出青紫色的指痕，小千金扭动上半身挣扎着。  
“我不喜欢Brock那种，”Riot开始在她软绵绵地小腹舔咬，像是在检查食物的猛兽，时不时用鼻尖蹭着温热的皮肤，“你这样一手正好掌握的大小最好。”  
“流氓。”Carlton眯着眼睛，扭着腰想要借住墙壁蹭掉自己的内裤，“我不是贫乳，只是Effie太超过了！”  
水银色的触手很快攀上丁字裤，一撕两半。  
“乐意效劳。”Riot说，在她的小屁股上用力拍了一巴掌，“C罩杯小姐，正好我们可以谈谈，你在比赛上不穿内裤的表演是在勾引谁？”  
“嗯——拉拉队规定表演时不允许穿内裤。”Carlton媚眼如丝地看着他，“你不是明星四分卫吗？为什么不亲自来检查一下呢，检查一下新进的啦啦队员有没有按照规定——”  
她的挑衅在Riot粗大的阴茎跳出来时停住了。  
“你没说过共生体这里也……”Carlton的声音逐渐变小下去，“也这么……”  
Riot抱起Carlton，让她分开双腿挂在自己腰上，气定神闲地挑逗女孩：“什么？”  
“我会死的。”Carlton说，开始真正地挣扎起来，“不行，我真的会死的，Riot……”  
水银色的触手攀爬着，把女孩的两臂牢牢固定的身后。  
“不会的。”Riot爱抚她喷着水的下体，“你看，你这里的小嘴儿很兴奋呢。”  
他开始分开被揉开的大阴唇，开始揉搓探出小阴唇保护的阴蒂，Carlton尖声呻吟，阴道口喷出一股水液。  
“你喜欢。”Riot肯定的说，用自己带着茧子的粗糙手指摩擦濡湿的阴道口，看着女孩继续尖叫、呻吟，又克制不住地往自己身上乱蹭。接下来他俯下身，把Carlton抱紧在怀里，火热的阳具在女孩逐渐敞开的肉缝来回磨蹭。  
“会很快乐的。”Riot腾出手安抚地顺着Carlton脑后的黑发，“你会很喜欢的。”  
共生体硕大的阳具顶开濡湿的嫩肉，他被Carlton彻底地容纳其中，深粉的嫩肉颤抖着包裹着正在伐跶自己的性器。紧致与高热让Riot也有一瞬间失神，理智之弦被Carlton吸紧他的地方彻底扯断。  
他开始不管不顾地在女孩体内征伐，每一次进入都紧随着极乐的欲望越发深入。  
直到Riot感受到Carlton一边哭一边在他肩膀上又抓又咬，棕皮肤天使的啜泣拉回男人的理智。  
Carlton修剪完美的指甲在他背肌上留下几道深深地红色抓痕。  
“很疼……”牛奶巧克力的声音很小，哭腔却很明显，发现Riot在肉穴里停下动作，她撒气一样用力咬着嘴里那块皮肉，“你再这样我不让你……”  
蜜色的大腿根被溅上点点鲜红。  
Riot带着一点愧疚抬起她的下巴吻她，Carlton被他亲的只会发出“嗯嗯”的鼻音。数根细小的银色触手自下半身的液态体中探出，纷纷攀上女孩肉感的腿根，有几根缠住阴蒂摩擦，另外几个更加细小的沿着阴唇溜进了穴口。  
下半身的敏感点被触手连番攻击，Carlton情不自禁的仰起头，喃喃着“不行，好过分”又忍不住更贴近Riot的胸口，自己献上乳尖供人舔咬，然后发出一阵阵甜蜜的呻吟。  
节奏伴随着共生体首领野兽般的嘶吼开始失控，粗长的性器一次次捅到最深处又完全抽离，Carlton尖叫着瘫软在Riot怀里。  
纤细的手指被轻轻叠在关节粗大比自己整个大了两圈的手上。  
伴随着最后一次冲刺，欲望的种子被全部播撒在Carlton体内。  
矜贵的Drake小姐几乎高潮到虚脱，整个人脱力的倒在Riot怀里。  
“还没有结束。”Riot亲亲她的头顶，胡乱拨弄着她汗湿的长发，“共生体与宿主结合需要在身体上留下印记。”  
“什么？”女孩迷迷糊糊地说，根本没有听到他在说什么。  
“很快就好了。”Riot说着，看着自己身体里一部分银色开始攀着Carlton的后腰游走，逐渐形成纹样，“Carlton，你多美。”  
他把女孩抱到更衣室的镜子面前，让她回过头看自己的身体。  
两条银蛇交媾着盘踞着浅棕色的后腰，长尾一路蜿蜒，直到没入臀缝盛开的玫瑰中。  
如同克苏鲁旧神的图腾。


	6. Chapter 6

06

18岁的Effie Brock在Drake的豪宅后门停下机车。  
这天非年非节，如果她没记错，也不是Carlton的生日，所以Drake家的宴会邀约来的有些莫名其妙。  
或许旧金山有着不同于纽约的风俗？Effie半年前才转学到表姐Anne所在的旧金山，在前一所学校险些被开除的年轻女孩被Anne揪着耳朵警告不要继续惹事。所以，这半年来她非常低调，只交到了看起来同样不怎么正常的Carlton一个朋友。  
前天晚上，Effie从打工的报社回到家，来不及洗澡就被Carlton的电话抓住了。  
“Effie？”Carlton软绵绵地问，“周末你有时间吗？来我家玩好吗？”  
和Carlton当闺蜜玩了半年，Effie很清楚“有时间吗？”“好吗？”的意思其实是“别的事情推掉”“必须”。  
Effie夹着手机，随手扯下内衣丢到洗衣篮里：“你家？做什么？”  
“不知道啊。”Carlton很直白地回她，老实地过分了，“我爸说有什么留学生要来借住，叫我多叫些同学来家里开个欢迎会。”  
“神经病吗？”Effie踢掉短裙，像条漂亮的美人鱼一样滑进浴缸，“你家来客人，叫你同学去接待，干什么，选妃啊？”  
Carlton被她逗得笑出声来：“那我会直接告诉他们选你，别人没有又大又软的胸部。”  
这也就是为什么Effie会在周六晚上出现在Carlton家的后门。  
她本来以为只是年轻人之间类似联谊一样的趴，Carlton那个富豪爸爸只负责掏钱，但她到街口的瞬间差点被那一排排的豪车闪瞎了眼。Effie低头看看自己那辆野性十足的机车，还有身上穿的工字背心超短热裤和牛仔外套，突然觉得这么出现可能会被Carlton沉塘。  
这不怪我。  
Effie驶进后街的时候安慰自己。  
Carlton应该告诉我这是场正式的欢迎宴会，我要穿正装出席的，至少也要发个dress code嘛！  
虽然有点对不起朋友，但Effie还是决定临阵脱逃，谁让她一向对这种场合过敏——而且，她刚刚还看到自己最近在调查的一辆车呢。  
女孩掏出手机准备给好朋友发个消息，然后就可以开着机车随便去哪个酒吧消磨时间。  
她对Drake家的安保太过信赖了，所以当Effie听到身后高墙边有人落地的声音想回头的时候，已经被人一把捂住了嘴。  
“不要喊！”一个急促的男声贴着她的耳边。  
Effie瞪大眼睛，不敢相信自己在Carlton家门口被绑架了，Drake家这什么破保卫，和贵圈富豪的身份一点也不相称！  
见她没有惊慌失措地大喊大叫，男人满意地放松了一点力道，好让Effie能够顺畅呼吸。看小美女雪白的面孔被憋红的样子，即使素昧平生男人也有些心疼了。  
“美丽的姑娘，”他说，警惕地看着四周，“能不能借我你的机车？”  
Effie在男人放松的挟裹下努力转过身，原本瞪大的眼睛立刻变成了眼刀，劫人可以，车不要想！  
“我一定还你！”见她瞪着自己，英俊的脸立刻挤出一个讨好的笑容，“你别怕，我就住在这家，你看他家这么有钱，不可能还不起一辆机车对不？”  
“对个屁！”Effie抓住他的手腕从自己脸上扒下来，“你什么鬼人啊！劫持还行骗！妈的Carlton家根本没儿子，我除非傻了才信你会还……”  
“Venom跑了！！”随着二楼上的一声低吼，还在纠结“我是新来的”“骗鬼啊看你长得不错居然是个混混”的两个人都是脊背一僵，“屠杀，去找他！”  
下一秒Effie被人打横抱起，男人占据了她原本的位置，而她像个玩偶一样被安置在皮座椅靠前的一小点位置上。  
“操你！”女孩骂道，“很硌！”  
黑色短发的帅哥熟练地发动机车，一边疑惑地问：“你怎么和Carlton大小姐完全不一样啊，从我认识你到现在骂人的词还没重样过。”  
“傻批！从刚才到现在才过了五分钟！”Effie挣扎了几下，对方强壮的身体纹丝不动，跟块铁板一样，她又怕从高速行驶的机车上掉下来，只好放弃了攻击对方下体的打算，“你要去哪？”  
“不知道。”这个回答很老实，也很气人，“我想找个住的地方，Drake家太吓人了。”  
“Carlton是很吓人。”Effie心有戚戚焉地赞同，紧接着回过神来，“等等，你不会就是她爸要招待的留学生吧？”  
男人低下头盯着她，从漂亮精致的脸蛋，到垂在胸前的柔软金卷发，再到因为空间问题紧紧压在自己胸口的豪乳，“Huh？你不会也是今天来参选的……”意识到自己说漏嘴的住了口，“Drake大小姐的同学？”  
“靠，”Effie恨恨地说，“还真搞得跟选王妃一样。”  
在Effie看不到的地方，一根细小的黑色触手从她后肩缩了回来，黑发男人再次仔细地打量着怀里漂亮好像芭比的女孩，陶醉地说：“好香。”  
机车拐上一条熟悉的路。  
Effie一脸大事不妙的盯着男人：“你！”  
“我真的没地方可去，”男人露出狗狗一样的眼神，乌黑的眼珠子深不见底，“我知道你人美又心善，求求你收留我吧。”

“然后你就和Venom睡了？”穿着兔子睡衣的Carlton在床上翻了个身，看着老老实实坐在自己床边的Effie，“你好随便。”  
Effie差点没给她气得背过气去。  
“你才随便啦！”她抽过一个枕头砸过去，“怎么会，我那时候连Venom叫什么都不知道，是他自己跟去我家的！再说，发现R哥是共生体就立刻跟人睡了，还被睡到下不了床的人居然说我随便！”  
Carlton纤细的手指摇了摇，一脸天真地说：“第一，你从来没告诉过我你什么时候认识Venom的，我一直以为你们在学校里一见钟情；第二，你偷了我家的共生体这笔账我要写进日记里；第三，我只是今天不想去学校才请假，跟Riot半点关系也没有，明白？”  
Carlton满脸纯情对着人笑的样子很可爱，也很可怕。  
Effie真的担心她背后徒然冒出颗共生体的头对着自己呲牙。  
“放心啦，Riot去上课了。”Carlton往枕头堆里又躺了躺，还拍着自己旁边的空位示意Effie也上去，“后来呢？不过说起来，那天晚上有点混乱，我到现在都不知道到底是为了什么办宴会。”  
“Venom和我说过，是为共生体选择宿主的，”Effie不客气的蹬掉鞋子上了床，躺倒Carlton旁边，拉过一条绵软的毯子包裹住自己曲线玲珑的身体，“你也知道了，共生体对宿主的选择很挑剔，但是时限将至还没找到合适人选的话，他们也可以临时挑一个头脑和身体都达标的宿主暂居。”  
她耸耸肩：“说实话，为了你坚持两年没有宿主的R哥真的很稀罕——我一答应Venom的表白他就迫不及待了。”  
Carlton装作没听到前半句：“嚎叫和屠杀应该是找到了合适的宿主，他们在我家住了没有几个月就离开了。”  
“大概吧，”Effie说，“Venom和他们也没有联系，不知道去哪里了，我看R哥也一点不担心的样子。”

“我现在住我表姐家，不可能让一个来历不明的男人借住。”Effie掐着腰，理直气壮地仰脸看着搞自己许多的男人，“Carlton家的贵客也不行。”  
“你是天使，Effie，”Venom做出很无助的姿态，博取女孩的同情，“我身上没有钱，身份证件也还在我老大那里，你不忍心看着我流落街头吧？你不管我我就惨了。”  
“你去餐馆刷盘子啊，”Effie没好气地说，“他们会借你张床睡的。”  
Venom说：“讲真的，你觉得正常店家会雇佣一个身高两米，满身肌肉，没有护照的来历不明的男人？”  
“那你凭什么觉得我表姐会让我收留一个身高两米，满身肌肉，没有护照的来历不明的男人？”Effie反问。  
“凭你是我美丽的天使，”Venom理直气壮地说，“我第一眼就认定你了， 你是我的，我也是你的。”  
而且你表姐出差了，现在家里只有你在。Venom在心底说。趁着Effie不注意潜进她身体的那根触手足够Venom探究她的大脑了。  
“不是我有病就是你脑袋坏了。”  
“不，你不懂得，Effie，”Venom抓住她软软小小的手，“这是命运。”  
不想继续听一个长相英俊的肌肉男胡言乱语了，Effie翻着白眼把Venom带进门，上帝保佑，我让他进门他总能闭嘴了吧？

“我不会去采访Carlton，”Effie严肃地对主编说，“先生，您不明白，Scarpa这个案子才更加重要，他……”  
上了年纪的主编坐在办公桌后对着她摆手，“Brock小姐，作为实习生只要服从安排就够了。”他擦擦眼镜，像看怪胎一样看着Effie，“Drake小姐是你的校友，又是刚刚得奖的未来之星，你只要去和她一起喝个下午茶，问几个问题，就能做一篇人气足够高的报道，这对你的实习履历是非常有力的。你非要非要追着Scarpa黑金案这种没有证据的事情不放呢？”  
“Carlton是个危险的喜欢空想的小疯子。”Effie试图扭转主编的老套思维，“Scarpa就不一样了，想想吧，如果他真的收受了贿金……”  
年轻女孩的话被主编再次打断了：“Brock小姐，作为雇佣者我有义务保证你的人身安全，作为电视台主编我有权利安排你的工作，采访刚刚得奖的Carlton Drake才是你的工作，capisce？”  
是的，Effie了解，她只是想争取，她以为新闻人的职业操守能让她说服主编，但是也许是她太天真了。  
“我明白，先生。”Effie垂下眼睛，长长的小扇子一样的金棕色睫毛掩盖住眼底所有的情绪，看起来很乖巧，像是所有普通的大学生一样，“我会去采访Carlton的，先生。”  
Effie抱着自己的书包走出了电视台大楼，如果那些专注盯着她前凸后翘的身材和笔直长腿的人能多懂点脑子的话，就会发现她穿得和平时有非常大的差别。容易走光的性感短裙换成了面料结实耐操的运动长裤，紧绷绷的工字背心也被丹宁外套牢牢包裹住了——扎的很紧的长马尾一丝碎发都没有，只有垂在额前的略长随进刘海随着初夏的微风微微飘荡起来。

“抓住那个女孩！”粗壮的安保对着耳机里大吼，“她拍下了刚刚的场景！别让她跑了！”  
Effie敏捷地翻过扶手，直接跳到了小洋楼二层的平台上。  
Effie Brock，立志做最优秀调查记者的人，绝不会因为什么主编的警告就放弃自己想做的事情。她盯梢Scarpa议员已经很久了，甚至悄悄利用了自己的表姐Anne，才确定Scarpa议员会在这里和向他献金的人碰面。  
偷拍这种事情需要胆大心细，还得不怕死。Effie全都具备，只是不巧的运气差了点——她在拍完整个交易过程准备溜走的时候，好死不死遇到了一对发情期的狗子——那对原本养来护院的狼犬正结在一起，真不知道这些畜生为什么交配的时候也能注意到翻墙出来的Effie，然后理所应当的狂吠起来。  
现在她身后至少有五、六个大汉紧追不放，Effie凭着轻盈灵活暂时甩开追击者一段距离，但她不确定自己的体力能不能支撑着跑到停放机车的地方——她之前为什么要为了安全把机车停得那么远啊，反正都是要被发现的！  
“前面那个女孩！”举着枪的保镖冲着Effie的背影大吼，“再不停下我就开枪了！”  
妈的！  
Effie可不相信他们敢在这种高级住宅区的道路上开枪，Scarpa议员还没那么大的能量能掩盖一场白日里的枪击案——但是真的停下才是死定了。  
女孩气喘吁吁，踉踉跄跄地拐进了停车的后巷，她已经在这场追逐里撑到了极限，身后的追击者越来越近，但是Effie心跳如鼓，感觉整颗心脏都要从喉咙里跳出来了，疲惫让她想要干呕，耳膜突突地跳痛——巨大的窒息感席卷而来，Effie两眼一黑，控制不知开始打软的双腿，直直往前栽去。  
“你可真是只小野猫，”女孩香软的身体整个摔进结实的怀抱里，“Effie。”  
是Venom。  
她现在被Venom抱着，无力地靠在Venom怀里，男人一只手贴着她的额头来回抚摸，Effie感觉有什么冰凉的液体渗透进来，那些剧烈运动产生的不适感在片刻后消失无踪。  
她抓着Venom的袖子一叠声催促：“快走！”  
“走？”Venom重复说，“是这些人在追你吗？”  
追到眼前的保镖对着Venom呵斥：“小子滚开！别不长眼！”  
“他们还拿枪威胁你？”Venom眯起眼睛又问了一句，表情不善，“原来是行贿官员的保镖。”  
“Venom快点走！”Effie快要疯了，她不知道这男的有什么毛病，被抢指着了还说这种话，他是真的不怕死还是脑子有问题？  
“别怕Effie。”Venom说，“我在呢。”  
Effie被黑色的流体从外面彻底包裹住了，她张大嘴巴，震惊地发现自己现在好像就身处在Venom身体里——字面意思。  
Venom看起来比之前更高了，像是从外星球来的怪物——乌黑的、雄健的身体，和完全不像人类的头部，错落的雪白巢牙大张开，然后，一口咬掉了对面保镖的头。  
Effie尖叫起来，她觉得自己要晕倒了。  
但她没有。  
也许是Venom之前对她的抚摸起了作用，Effie张大嘴巴看着Venom一口一个，像是吃点心一样挨个咬掉了那些人的头，血液来不及喷射，就被长舌一卷舔了个干净。接下来是身体，躯干……  
她想吐。  
“肝脏和脾的味道很美味，但是你更香。”  
下一秒，Venom的话让女孩汗毛直立。  
感受到她的恐惧，Venom哈哈笑起来，好像觉得逗弄Effie非常有趣：“不要怕，你是我选定的宿主，没人能伤害你。”  
“你真香，”Venom说着，做出陶醉地闻嗅的动作，“我能吻你吗？我保证没有血腥味。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有埃卡百合

07

Effie往Carlton那边拱拱，隔着中间的毛绒公仔戳Carlton的腰：“所以，你的那个……是什么样的？”  
Carlton眼皮半合着，本来已经快要睡着了，被Effie的手指在腰上软肉一戳，还有些迷糊：“什么啊……”  
“那个呀，”灰蓝色眼睛眨眨，Effie干脆整个人趴了过来，凑在她耳朵小小声，“就是R哥给你那个……”  
“Effie！”Carlton彻底清醒了，瞪着鹿眼一脸不可置信，“你好骚啊……居然对Riot的形状感兴趣……”  
被说的那个也很震惊：“到底是谁骚啊，我是问你R哥给了你什么标记，谁问你他那里了！我在你心里有这么浪吗？”  
“也没有啦~”软绵绵枕头堆里的大小姐软绵绵地说，如果忽视内容，只看她纯洁的表情，就会觉得她很诚恳，但Effie现在只想打她，“就是比较骚而已。”  
Effie扑过去掐她柔嫩的脸颊，Carlton嘻嘻哈哈地往后躲，但赶不上Effie的灵活，被Effie抓住手骑在了身上。Effie两条长腿死死夹着她的腰，抽出一手去搔她腰侧软乎乎的肉，Carlton腰侧敏感，还没摸到就忍不住笑喘着扭动想要躲开。Effie没想到她居然这样敏感，差点被她晃下去，索性直接扑到了Carlton身上才稳住。  
“哎呀！”Carlton立刻娇娇软软地掐着嗓子喊了一声，“被你的胸压死了……我要不能呼吸了……”  
Effie趁机掐她的嘴唇：“活该，看你以后还敢胡扯——”  
声音戛然而止。  
Carlton居然张开唇瓣，把Effie掐着她的手指尖含进了嘴里。软软的小舌头像是小时候最爱的小熊软糖，Q弹地在手指周围乱动，跟着齿尖轻咬带来一阵细细麻麻的触感。  
“卧槽，”Effie骂了一声了，手僵在Carlton唇边进退两难，“不给看就出这种招数……”  
Carlton脸上浮现出狡猾的笑容，让她看起来像只棕色皮毛的小狐：“没有不给看啊，只是公平起见，你也得给我看你的。”  
“……”一向大方的Effie犹豫起来，收回手翻身想要离开Carlton的势力范围，“不要了不要了。”金发的火辣美少女摆手，胸口的乳球随着动作一摆一摆地，“没意思……”  
Effie背对着Carlton自己咕咕哝哝着没什么意义的话，Carlton居然从她的背影上看出点紧张的意思。  
“Effie！”  
“Effie~”  
“Effie~~”小恶魔在背后捏着软甜的嗓音不住叫唤，软软糯糯的语气可以说是Effie此生仅见的甜美，像是裹了一层蜜糖，“不交换就不交换嘛，你转过来和我聊天啊。”  
眼下这样是有点尴尬，Effie捋捋垂在胸前的金色卷发，慢吞吞地转过身子：“那你想聊——”  
她又哑了。  
Carlton纤细的金棕色身体背对她舒展着，睡裙被大小姐过分地丢在一旁，全身上下只剩下那套La Perla蕾丝内衣包裹着纤秾合度的乳房和圆翘小臀。暗银色的图腾在后腰闪着危险又魅惑的光，两条正在交尾的银蛇像是有着某种活力一样，绕着那把细腰盘桓。  
Carlton甚至好整以暇地扭头看着她，像是在兴趣小组问她一个问题般的语气：“看清楚了吗？”细巧的手指下滑，勾住内裤边缘往下拽了拽，好让Effie能看清楚探入股沟深处的蛇尾，“漂亮吗，Effie？”  
“疯了……你和R哥真是天生一对的疯子……”Effie呆滞地喃喃自语，“我才不要和你这个小疯子待在一起，Carl……”  
她连滚带爬地滚到床边，试图脱离床上那堆软绵绵毛毯枕头赶紧逃跑，现在换Carlton扑到Effie背后了，“别跑，公平起见该我看你的了。”  
“不要啦。”Effie挣扎着，“我又没答应你交换。”  
Carlton像条没长成的美人蛇一样，缠在Effie背上难以甩开，胸口那对柔软的蜜桃反而因为两个人的动作在Effie背后蹭来蹭去：“你先问我的，你出问题，一问一答，等价交换的关系成立。”  
“Stop！Drake！”Effie都快哭了，但衣服还是一点点被Carlton蹭下来，“你怎么不去靠歪理邪说统治世界啊！”  
“我不要统治世界，我就要看Venom给你的标记。”斑比的大眼睛现在在Effie眼中看起来邪恶无比，像是骗小美人鱼喝下毒药的乌苏拉，“Huh，你平时穿得那么暴露，我从没看到你身上有什么印子——所以一定是在私密部位了。”  
女孩儿们在毛毯堆堆里气喘吁吁地纠缠成一团。  
“我讨厌聪明人。”自知逃跑无望，Carlton甚至拿出上次比赛后她和Venom帮着Riot骗她的事情当把柄，Effie自暴自弃地踢开丹宁热裤，大大方方地抬起胳膊，直接把文胸也扯了下来。两颗硕大的乳球挣脱内衣的束缚，欢快地弹了出来，在Effie雪白的身体上弹动起一浪又一浪的乳波，那两粒嫩粉色的乳尖被挺到Carlton眼前，“看到没，什么也没有。”  
娇纵的Drake大小姐眯起眼睛盯着自己的朋友。  
Effie两手叉腰，半跪在床上，毫无羞耻感地看回去。  
“内裤脱掉。”Carlton咬住嘴唇，发出新的指令，“上面没有那就是在下面咯。”  
金发女孩肉眼可见地僵了一下。  
“快点！”小鹿瞪着眼睛，试图让自己的嗓音更凶一点，“不要磨蹭啦！”  
“拒绝！”Effie气哼哼地，丰乳肥臀随着喘气声弹动，“你也就给我看了后背，我都给你看胸了，你还想干什么啦！”  
巧克力美人不可能被她糊弄过去，声音像是圣母一般循循善诱——但要是Effie说，根本就是诱惑夏娃的蛇，“我给你看后背是因为我的标记在那里呀。”她咬着手指，一脸天真，“你给我看胸是你自己愿意附赠，我还没看到你的标记交易不算完。”  
靠。  
她说的好像很有道理。  
Effie陷入了沉思。  
看到Effie动摇，Carlton乘胜追击提出了新的条件：“你脱了内裤，我也脱了，总不算你吃亏吧？”  
不愧是未来的生命基金会总裁，小嘴吐出来的话听起来都十分恳切，好像她真的在设身处地的为你着想似的。  
眼下的气氛暧昧，两个漂亮女孩在阳光被轻纱窗帘遮住了一半的房间里半裸相对，讨论自己的男朋友留下的标记。  
Effie觉得自己肯定是疯了，她咬住红唇犹豫了一会，才表情纠结地提出自己的条件：“那，我数123，我们两个一起脱才算数。”  
对此Carlton没有异议，Effie紧盯着她，生怕自己被骗了。  
被慢吞吞退下的内裤丢到了一边，Effie罕见地羞涩起来，不怎么自在的扭头，装作对Carlton的床头柜产生了浓厚兴趣。  
小鹿的大眼睛转了两下，看着Effie裸露的下体：“哇哦。”  
Carlton趴过去，伸手拨弄了两下Effie那两瓣浅粉色的花唇：“居然……以前真的小看Venom了……我开始后悔让你带走他了，Effie。”  
金发女孩丰满的身体像是过电一样抖了抖：“别太过分啊！”她捂住下体，试图离得远点，“我可没摸你，看看就算了！”  
“那我的给你摸。”Carlton现在像是个科学狂人一样，满眼都是狂热的光芒，Effie怀疑她把自己当成了共生体宿主的试验品，“说真的，居然扎在这里……那你们做爱的时候Venom会有感觉吗，还是你的感觉……”  
“住嘴吧你！”Effie过来捂她的嘴，“你这个小脑袋里到底在想些什么啊。”  
Carlton乖巧地眨着眼睛，指指Effie隐藏在花瓣里若隐若现，只露出半个的黑色圆环。通体乌黑的小环从敏感的小肉蒂穿过，死死锁在蒂头上，宣示主权的同时带出淫乱的意味。平时只在AV里才见过的阴环，让Carlton下意识地探出小舌舔舔了嘴唇。  
“是共生体的一部分，”Effie没好气地回答，脑海里突然浮现出自己第一次和Venom搞在一起时，被共生体的一部分刺入阴蒂的感觉，“如果我出什么事情，Venom会感觉到。”  
“那如果你和别的什么人上床呢？”Carlton问的很认真，“这种意味着背叛但是不会危及你生命的事情呢？”  
Effie发现今天自己经常被她噎住。  
“这我怎么会知道啦……”Effie的声音很小，“我又没……”  
鹿眼闪闪发亮，带着研究的意味提议：“那我们来试试吧？”  
事情怎么会发展到这一步的呢？  
当Effie抱住Carlton娇软的身体，试探性地在那对深粉色的唇瓣上吻下去的时候，在心里疑惑地问自己。  
Carlton的话带着一种难测的魔力，让Effie不由自主地也想要探究背后更深的那些——Venom的标记到底可以做到什么地步，她以前从来没有在意过，反正Venom总是和她一起的。在那之后，Scarpa议员暗中派来的人都被Venom不留痕迹地解决了，Effie的报道工作畅行无阻。黑金案被报道后Scarpa很快下了台，年轻的Effie虽然因为电视台保护性的没有公布姓名，但她知道Venom在那之后做了比她知道的更多。  
Venom到底会为她做到什么地步呢？她和Carlton现在肢体纠缠，呼吸相错，Venom会知道吗？  
带着这样的疑问，Effie闭上眼睛，像是亲吻自己的男朋友一样，舌尖探入对方微启的小口内勾挑。  
还散发着巧克力奶昔香气的手捏住Effie挂在花蒂上的黑色圆环，用了些力气扯动，Carlton像是个求知的孩子，在亲吻中悄悄睁开眼睛，观察着Effie的反应。  
密布神经的阴蒂被黑色阴环带着一起探出小阴唇的包裹，热辣酸胀的快感让Effie松开正在纠缠的唇舌，无声地尖叫起来。  
看到金发少女颤栗着，Carlton手上的动作更快了些，上下左右没什么规律地来回摇动，让Effie变成深粉色的花蒂在自己手上越发肿胀。  
Effie婉转的呻吟随着动作忽高忽低，身下的床单已经被喷出的体液淋得湿透了，两瓣小花瓣也是一收一翻的不停吸吮，想要吃进什么东西一样。  
“很舒服吧，Effie？”Carlton在她脖颈边吐气，软乎乎的小腹开始不老实地往比自己高半头的Effie身上蹭，鹿眼里也泛起了水雾，“你这样舒服的话，Venom会感觉到吗？”  
“谁、谁知道……”Effie喃喃地抱怨，“别管他了……”  
Carlton像是得到了鼓励一样，看着被Effie自己玩到红艳剔透的乳尖，另一手轻轻摁在娇嫩乳晕上，靠上去小嘴一张便把那颗硬硬的小石榴含进了嘴里。  
“啊！”Effie惊喘出声，同时下身的阴环被松开了，Carlton的手捏住红艳艳的蒂头，指甲掐了下去，“我不行了……你别弄了……Carl！”叫声里夹着一分媚色，Effie腰肢绷紧，浪水直接从肉穴里喷了出来。  
“现在呢？”Carlton凑上去亲亲Effie的嘴角，小舌头主动舔掉下颌那颗要掉不掉的汗珠，“Effie你的身体数值一定已经远超正常数值了吧，Venom会有感觉吗？”  
雪白娇躯陷入毛毯中，Effie胸口起伏地急促喘气，懒洋洋地伸手去摸Carlton的头发。但她没有回答Carlton那些疯狂的问题，反而若有所思地盯着天花板目光放空。  
“或者，是还不够吗？”Carlton认真地说，像是对待自己每次实验一样严谨，“如果再一次——”  
“Carlton你这个小疯子！”Effie突然翻身，把比自己更纤细娇软的巧克力天使摁在床上，四肢使出以前练过的柔术控制着她，“居然敢拿我做实验！”  
她学着刚才的样子亲吻Carlton的嘴唇，两个人交叠在一起唇舌勾缠，胸口也紧贴着擦动。Carlton乖乖张着嘴，任她熟练的亲吻扫荡过整个口腔，灵舌探进喉咙里转着圈舔弄，香甜的涎水送进口里。  
回过神的Effie可要比刚刚的Carlton凶猛得多，她和Venom玩起来从来没有下限可言，现在把从Venom身上练出的手段都使在了Carlton身上，暗自卯着劲不要落了下风。  
伸出细白手指一左一右的尽量拉开Carlton小花穴口的软肉，露出里面深红色还在频繁收缩着的腔道，探性地在穴口淌着水的淫媚嫩肉上摩挲。  
“啊…好舒服……”Carlton往Effie身上蹭着，主动用自己硬硬的乳尖触碰Effie的，“再往里面一点……深一点。”她无意识地轻吟着，还不自觉地扭腰摆臀，“Riot……”  
Effie吃吃地笑，摇着屁股往下面蹭：“我可不敢，那里可是R哥专属。”  
鲜红的舌尖在Carlton潮湿喷水的阴户上舔弄，偶尔用牙齿咬住花瓣轻扯，但Effie果然如自己所说的没有更深入。  
“砰”一声响，Carlton的房门如同前次一样被人踹开。  
“啊！Riot……”Carlton受惊之下再控制不住身体，花穴里的情液倾泻而出，流的满腿都是，“你……”  
Effie有点发呆，还保持着趴在Carlton身上的姿势，看看站在门口抱着胳膊的Riot，还有一脸紧张冲进来往自己身上裹衣服的Venom。  
“Effie，我们回家了。”Venom头也不回地把带来的连衣裙往Effie身上套着，“快走了宝贝。”  
他的把女孩拉起来往自己怀里抱，手指不慎在分开女孩们的时候碰到了Carlton的皮肤。  
“老大我不是故意的！”Venom哀嚎，直接把Effie扛上了肩头，“我不是故意碰你老婆的你看到了再见下次见嫂子拜拜！”  
Venom扛着女朋友冲下楼梯，只留下Effie那句延迟的“嗨~”停留在屋里的两人中间。  
“第二次。”Carlton伸出手指比划了一下，对着Riot骄纵地笑，“你第二次踢坏我门了。”


End file.
